


Something New

by inklo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and a bit of falling in love, it's all soft sanvers, lots of flirting and morning kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklo/pseuds/inklo
Summary: It's the first day of spring.Maggie wakes Alex with soft kisses.Alex feels herself falling.Love blooms.





	Something New

“Alex,” Maggie whispers as she moves a stray hair out of her sleeping girlfriend’s face, getting no response other than a hint of the signature Danvers nose crinkle.

 

“Danvers,” Maggie tries again, climbing in bed next to the secret agent and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

Alex stirs, groaning because she can actually feel how early it is. “Hmm” is all she manages without opening her eyes. Maggie can’t help but smile at how adorable sleepy Alex Danvers is with her tousled hair and splattered freckles. She seriously considers kissing every single one of them, but decides to save that for another morning. 

 

“I need a favor,” she tells Alex, afraid she might have already fallen back asleep. 

 

Alex just shakes her head, snuggling further into the covers and mumbling into the pillow. 

 

“Too early for favors.”

 

Maggie raises an eyebrow, moving closer to the beautiful woman in bed. Her eyes flutter closed on their own at the feeling of contentment that came with being so close to Alex. But Maggie pulls herself out of her reverie, lowering her voice to whisper in Alex’s ear, “Oh, really?”

 

Alex must pick up on what the detective was implying because she opens one eye to look into Maggie’s.

 

“Well, what kind of favor are we talking about?” 

 

Alex pulls the detective closer. Opening both her eyes, she finally gets to take in the gorgeous woman in front of her. She smiles at the sight and traces patterns on Maggie's bare shoulder, leaning forward to rest her head in the crook of Maggie’s neck and place light, sleepy kisses there. Maggie lets out a light chuckle at her newfound energy. 

 

“Thought that might make you open your eyes.” 

 

Alex only hums in affirmation, her kisses getting less languid, feeling more and more like promises of something to come. 

 

Feeling her heart rate already speeding up, Maggie cups Alex’s chin, tugging her up to catch her lips in hers. She pulls away only to see Alex pout at the loss of contact. 

 

“While I am loving this favor, I actually need something else from you…” 

... 

 

Moments later, Alex finds herself precariously perched on one of her bar stools, arm outstretched as she reaches for the bag of flour in the dark recesses of the top shelf. 

 

“You’re doing great, babe,” Maggie chimes in from the ground, gripping the edges of the stool to hold it steady. She gets a mock glare in return before  Alex shakes her head, laughing at the situation. She grabs the elusive flour bag and hops down from her perch. 

  

Maggie looks her up and down, biting her lip instead of throwing out a quip about the wrinkled tee, bedhead look her girlfriend is rocking right now. She settles for pulling the sleepy agent in for a light kiss instead. 

 

“My hero,” she says with a wink, taking the bag from Alex's hands. 

 

Alex hums in response, eyes still closed from the kiss. Maggie smirks, thinking Alex may fall asleep standing up, right there in the kitchen.

 

“Babe,” she whispers.

 

“Yeah?” Alex peeks through one eye. 

 

“Go back to bed,” she says, punctuating it with two light taps on the agent’s waist. 

 

Alex shuffles in that direction, running a hand through her hair as she stops at the small set of stairs to look back.

 

Maggie has turned to start mixing ingredients, already donning a smear of flour on her cheek from opening the bag. She’s thrown her own tangled hair into a messy bun, and is standing on her tiptoes to reach the agave nectar on one of the middle shelves. Alex smiles at the scene. This is her life, and she loves it. She’s beginning to think she loves the woman in front of her more than she ever thought her heart had the capacity for. No way she’s going back to sleep, not when she could stand here, watching Maggie work her way around the kitchen, and fall in love all over again. Alex pads across the space quietly until she is pressed against Maggie’s back, reaching up effortlessly to grab the agave nectar that was just out of reach for the shorter woman. 

 

“I have to point out that this is exactly why you should let me buy a step stool,” she lets out, voice still a bit raspy from just waking up. 

 

Maggie rolls her eyes.

 

“I mean, what would you do without me?” Alex sighs dramatically. 

 

Maggie scoffs at that, turning around so she’s facing Alex and her back is against the counter. They look at each other, teasing and bright. 

 

“Have all these pancakes to myself for one,” Maggie quips. 

 

“Yeah, right. We both know you’d rather eat one of your double-toasted bagels.” Alex teases back, grimacing at her girlfriend’s questionable taste in breakfast food. 

 

“Hmm. You know me well, Danvers.” Maggie pushes off the counter, leaning into her girlfriend’s space. 

 

“I mean, we’ve kinda been at this for a while now,” Alex notes, following Maggie’s lead and leaning forward so her hands rest on the kitchen counter, bracketing her girlfriend’s sides. “I’d like to think I know you pretty well.” She says it with a light shrug of her shoulders, a playful lilt in her voice. Yet, they both know beneath the lighthearted back and forth lies truth. 

 

Maggie is drawn out of their banter by the way her heart skips a beat, realizing just _how_ well Alex Danvers knows her, just how much she has opened herself up to the woman leaning against her. 

 

“Pretty well” is an understatement. Alex knows far more than her admittedly ridiculous breakfast order. Alex knows her heart. She knows how she falls apart, how her lip trembles when she’s about to break. She knows how she rises up, the way her jaw sets and her gaze hardens. She knows her strengths and her vulnerabilities. She knows her past and her pain. And she knows what a privilege it is to know these things. And she’s always yearning to know more. Maggie finds that Alex knows her better than anyone. 

 

Maggie feels the tears that begin to make her eyes shine and drops her head to reign them in, chuckling softly at her own emotions, wanting to bring herself back to the lightness of their lazy morning moment.

 

Alex brings a hand up to wipe a stray dusting of flour from Maggie’s face, letting her hand linger as she grazes a thumb against the soft skin there. Maggie takes Alex’s hand in hers, bringing it to her lips to place a gentle kiss against her fingers. 

 

“Come on, Danvers,” she says, nodding towards the ingredients splayed across the counter beside them. “If you’re staying out here, I’m putting you to work.”

 

“Oh really? I thought I was banned from helping you out in the kitchen after, what was that, fire alarm incident number 3?” 

 

“Correction. You were banned from using the stove,” Maggie points out, tossing a pack of blueberries in her girlfriend’s direction that Alex catches smoothy in one hand. “You can help out in other ways.”

 

Alex raises an eyebrow at that, genuinely intrigued. It takes Maggie a moment to catch on. 

 

“God, Alex, not like that!” 

 

She smacks Alex’s arm playfully, causing her girlfriend to laugh even harder. 

 

“Damn, Sawyer, you’re usually quicker on the uptake when it comes to innuendos. You’re losing your touch.” 

 

Maggie picks up on the implication very quickly this time and turns to face Alex, who stands against the counter with a smirk playing across her lips. 

 

“Danvers, I think we both that isn’t true,” she says, taking a step forward.

 

“Do we?” Alex pushes, trying to control her own grin, as Maggie walks closer.

 

“Well, I didn’t hear any complaints about a lost touch last night.”

 

Alex bites her lip at the memory. “I was pretty distracted.” 

 

Maggie hums in response, pulling her girlfriend forward by the hem of her boxers. Alex’s hands instinctively find their hold on Maggie’s arms. Maggie can’t help but chuckle at what the mere thought of last night is doing for Alex. When she finds her gaze, they both know breakfast will have to wait. 

 

“Maybe I should refresh your memory?”

 

By the time the words are out of her mouth, Alex’s lips have already melded against hers. Maggie’s hand comes up to cup Alex’s cheek, her fingers dancing lightly at the base of her neck. She feels rather than hears her girlfriend sigh into the kiss at the feeling. 

 

Alex somehow pulls Maggie closer, lets her fingers dip gently beneath the hem of her girlfriend's shirt, lets her other hand find purchase on Maggie’s waist, lets her head fall to place kisses against Maggie’s neck in the same spots she had left promises when she had woken her that morning. Moments pass before Maggie regains any sort of composure. 

 

“Alex,” Maggie breathes out. Alex hums in response. “Bed.”

 

Maggie gasps when Alex lifts her off the ground, laughing as she wraps her legs around her girlfriend’s waist. 

 

“I couldn’t have walked?” she questions through giggles as Alex moves up the small set of stairs separating the rooms, letting Maggie drop her legs before they both fall onto the bed.

 

“I didn’t know if you could make it,” Alex jests, grinning back. “You seemed pretty weak in the knees.”  

 

Alex can tell Maggie finds it pretty hilarious by the way she throws her head back when she laughs, by the way her eyes become almost invisible she’s squinting so hard, by the elusive third dimple that pops up when she’s smiling particularly bright. Alex can’t help the way she starts laughing too. 

 

Maggie cups Alex’s face in her hands, shaking her head and laughing, before kissing her. 

 

“God, you’re such a nerd,” Maggie teases as their laughter settles down, every word dripping with adoration. 

 

“Well, if it gets you to smile like that, maybe it’s not such a bad thing to be,” Alex admits. 

 

Maggie raises her hand to push her fingers through Alex’s hair, moving it out of her eyes. 

 

“Not bad at all, Danvers,” she says softly, looking into Alex’s eyes before letting her gaze fall to her lips and pulling her in. 

 

Not bad at all. 

 

 

 

By the time they make it out of bed, they’ve worked up far too much of an appetite to spend time cooking anything, instead opting for they bagels they had teased each other about that morning. They eat and laugh and kiss. It’s a beautiful day – the kind of day that seems too simple to be so perfect. They sit next to each other at the table, flipping through newspapers and science journals, when Maggie comes across a headline: “Spring Has Sprung in National City”. From there, it’s a matter of Maggie tugging on a jacket and claiming that the first day of spring simply can’t be spent inside, Alex catching the bike keys tossed her way, and the two of them heading out the door. 

 

Some time later, after walking the perimeter of the park and stopping at Maggie’s favorite vegan ice cream truck, they find themselves at the pier. A breeze blows off the water. Spring has only just begun, so it’s still chilly enough for Alex to shiver slightly and lean in closer to Maggie’s warmth. Maggie pulls back for a moment to ease her leather jacket off her shoulders before draping it over Alex’s. The agent protests, saying now _she_ will get cold, and “Nebraska bones” aren’t real, and it’s honestly just a bit windy out, but Maggie won’t hear it. Alex pretends to protest while she puts it on, but they both see through it. Alex loves the way it feels to have Maggie’s jacket keeping her warm, loves the way it smells like her, loves the way the sleeves fall just a bit short of her own wrists. She loves the way the jackets feels worn and cared for and loved by one Maggie Sawyer.

 

In fact, Alex loves everything about this day, this moment, this woman she's fallen for so quickly. She can hardly wrap her mind around the way Maggie turned her entire world upside down. Of course, she made her realize her own truth and encouraged her it to own it, too. But, it's more than that. Maggie lit a fire in Alex. She brought to her universe a brightness that Alex had never truly realized was always missing. Alex feels fuller and brighter than ever before, and she knows it's because of the dimpled detective who walked into her life. Maggie woke something up in Alex. One day, Alex tells herself as she looks out on the water, she will confess all of this pent up love. She will tell Maggie all of these things – how she lit up her world, how she loved her awake.  

 

Now, she scoots closer to her girlfriend, basking in her presence on one of the rare days where they don't have to worry about saving the world. 

 

“I love this,” Alex exhales, eyes trained on the horizon.

 

Maggie hears it in the way Alex’s voice shakes just a quiver on the last syllable and feels it in the way her hand moves to intertwine with Maggie’s over the side of the railing. She hears it in Alex’s voice and she recognizes it in her own when she responds. 

 

“I love this, too.” 

 

Maggie can see the side of Alex’s mouth quirk up as her gaze shifts from the gently lapping waves of the sea to fall on the woman beside her. Alex has a knowing look in her eyes, and Maggie is glad to find it there, glad to find Alex as deep in this as she is. She thinks Alex knows, that Alex is picking up all of her clues when the blushing woman finds her gaze and asks, “Yeah?”

 

Maggie’s head instinctually tilts at Alex’s question. She is surprised, almost disbelieving that Alex would even have to ask for confirmation. As if Maggie hasn’t been falling at a pace even a Kryptonian couldn’t match, like she hasn’t wanted Alex every second since she first thought they could be a possibility, like her heart isn’t racing every day at the prospect of telling Alex just how much she loves her. Maggie’s been in quite a few relationships, but this - this is something new. The honesty and vulnerability she’s found herself so committed to when it comes to Alex Danvers is new and welcome and it makes this feel so much deeper than anything that’s come before. And she wants to say this now, all of it, but she also wants to take this slow. She wants to take her time with Alex Danvers because she’s beginning to think she’ll spend a lifetime by her side. So, with all of the feeling she can manage, every ounce that she can muster, Maggie tugs Alex in for a kiss. It is soft and loving and lingering. When Maggie pulls away, she looks up to find Alex’s wide, ardent eyes before breathing.

 

“Yeah.”

 

And Alex beams at that, easing her arm around Maggie’s shoulder and bringing her into her side as Maggie lets her arm curl around Alex’s waist. They stay like that, close and intertwined. They watch the sun set and the tides change. They watch this perfect spring day come to a close. Alex and Maggie walk home together as the overwhelming feeling blooms in their hearts that this, this is just their beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> If anyone's interested, I've been thinking about taking prompts lately so either ask me on twitter or comment anything you want to see! 
> 
> @agentdvnvrs on twitter


End file.
